


Compromise

by MelayneSeahawk



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-03
Updated: 2009-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"oh, that was a big word, jack. good for you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theemdash](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=theemdash).



> prompt: angry kiss

"You are the most infuriating man I have ever met," Jack said, slamming into the room.

"Oh, that was a big word, Jack," Daniel said, not looking up. "Good for you."

"Don't treat me like an idiot," he shot back, rounding the desk and hauling Daniel up by his lapels.

"I will if you continue to act like one," Daniel hissed.

"You're an arrogant, disrespectful pain in my ass, and one day it's going to get you killed." He kissed Daniel, hard and long. "But, for some reason, I wouldn't have you any other way."

Daniel smiled at him. "Good."


End file.
